L'ennemie inconnue de Voldemort
by mysterious-girl
Summary: Sirius se fait kidnapper et on lui dresse un procès. Une jeune femme débarque à Poudlart et se croit tout permis, la liaison? venez la découvrir dans les chaps à venir!
1. Le Siriusnapping

Bon voilà un mélange des Tchenalires et de notre Harry Potter adoré, autant dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...  
  
Bon cette fic va carrément ignoré tout ce qui ce passé après l'arrivée de Harry chez son parrain parce que MOI, je suis PAS DU TOUT d'accord avec sa mort à mon petit Sirius adoré, et puis il y aura aussi quelques autres choses qui changeront, mas c'est le principe d'une fic lol.  
  
Je m'excuse aussi d'avance si y'a quelques expressions zarbi dans la fic, ça vient du fait que j'ai lu les 5 Potter en anglais, mais j'écris français étant française, et nul en grammaire anglaise (donc je vais épargner ça à nos amis anglophones...)  
  
* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
Tout d'un coup les tableaux du couloire se remirent à hurler, au bord de la crise de nerf Sirius sortit s'en occuper, mais la raison de ces hurlements n'étaient pas liés à Tonks qui avait renversé à nouveau quelque chose mais à une jeune fille debout en plein milieu de la pièce. Instinctivement il saisis sa baguette :  
  
« Qui êtes vous ? »  
  
« Oh, excusez moi, je ne me suis même pas présentée, moi c'est Eiko, enchantée de vous rencontrer Sirius. »  
  
« Pour vous toujours encore M. Black, et j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous faites dans ma maison, et encore plus, comment êtes vous rentrer ici ? »  
  
« ... Ben qu'elle question Sirius, par la porte ! »  
  
« M. BLACK ! » Et ça ne me dit pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ! sa baguette pointait maintenant directement sur le visage de la jeune femme.  
  
« Allons, allons, ne vous énervez pas. »  
  
« Je m'énerve tant que je veux, rétorqua un Sirius plus qu'irrité en s'approchant un peu plus pour mieux distinguer le visage de l'intruse, ici c'est chez MOI ! »  
  
« Calmez vous Sirius, et poser moi cette baguette magique. »  
  
« Et puis quoi encore ? » il la trouvait vraiment gonflée cette meuf  
  
« Ecoutez je ne vous le demanderai pas une troisième fois, posez la. » Le ton de la jeune fille était soudain devenu lourd de menaces.  
  
Il esquissa un simple sourire en guise de réponse et se prépara au sort, qui, d'une seconde à l'autre, allait lui être jeté. Mais il ne vint jamais, avec une vitesse phénoménale elle passa derrière lui et le désarma. Il eut tout juste le temps de penser à crier, mais pas d'agir, un sort de mutisme l'ayant touché immédiatement après, de sa propre baguette « Je n'y aurai pas été obligée si vous auriez agit en homme » dit simplement Linoa, d'un ton qui lui semblait horriblement faussement triste. Puis tout devint noir.  
  
5 heure plus tard, loin de 12 place Grimmault  
  
Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, avec un mal de tête horrible. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, il se trouvé dans une pièce incontestablement moldu, et une Eiko assise à coté de lui, le regardant fixement :  
  
Putain qu'est ce qu'elle me veut celle là à la fin ? « Ou suis-je ? »  
  
« Chez moi. »  
  
« Ça m'avance ça ! »  
  
« C'est pas censé t'avancer Sirius. »  
  
«M. B L A C K !!!!! »  
  
Et encore une fois il n'eut que cet horrible sourire en coin et en sortant de la pièce elle lui dit simplement ''prépare toi, on va partir dans 10 minutes'' puis elle referma la porte ignorant la rafale de question de Sirius.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à tenter l'absurde, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, pris la poignée en main, et, à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit Eiko qui mettait justement sa robe et sans même détourner les yeux ou avoir le réflexe de s'excuser il répéta sa question « Où allons-nous ? » A nouveau elle lui sourit mais cette fois elle répondit « au ministère, ils t'attendent avec impatience ». Il ne sentit pas ses jambes fléchirent sous lui, il n'avait pas réellement réalisé l'impact de ces mots. Que tout devint noir à nouveau.  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
Bon voilà, je sais je suis méchanteeeeeeeeeeeuh avec le petit Sirius mais attendez le second chapitre avant de vouloir me tuer oki ? 


	2. Les vraies intentions d'Eiko

Chez Eiko  
  
« Salut ma belle comment ça va ?»  
  
Le jeune homme qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce resta bouche bée en voyant Sirius qui était toujours dans les pommes et Eiko à côté de lui, apparemment plus que préoccupée :  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?!?! »  
  
« Du calme James ok ? »  
  
« Du calme ? Que crois tu qu'il va penser s'il se réveille et te voit là à coté de lui entrain de te faire un sang d'encre pour lui ?!? »  
  
« Tu crois franchement que c'est ma préoccupation majeure en ce moment ? J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il en soit confus ou non, on l'a mal estimé James, il n'a pas un centième des réserves qu'on pensait. Il est à bout de force. Quand je lui ai dit ou je l'emmenais il ne m'a pas attaqué comme on l'avait prévu, il »  
  
« S'il t'a pas attaqué tu peut m'expliquer pourquoi il est par terre ? »  
  
« C'est ce que j'allais faire, il s'est simplement évanoui. »  
  
« Tu rigole ! On parle de Black ! »  
  
« M. Black ou Sirius, mais pas Black, tu sais que je déteste ça ! (c'est vrai moi aussi, rien de plus impoli que quelqu'un qui vous appelle QUE par votre nom !) J'ai peur James, j'ai vraiment peur qu'il tienne pas le coup de l'interrogatoire... »  
  
« Bordel, il s'affala sur le canapé, mais on peut pas revenir en arrière maintenant. »  
  
« Non c'est trop tard pour ça, je ne peut pas croire que j'ai faite une telle erreur, je... »  
  
« Du calme, on était dans le coup tous les quatre alors prend pas la faute sur toi oki ? De toute façon on pourra chercher le fautif plus tard, il faut qu'on trouve une solution avant qu'il ne se réveille... »  
  
« Une solution ?! Il va me faire un arrêt cardiaque rien qu'en voyant le ministère ! »  
  
« Ne ressort pas ton tic de surprotection, il a passé tant d'années à Azkaban, il sait tenir le coup ! »  
  
« Non justement, c'est parce qu'il était déjà la-bas que s'en est d'autant plus grave, il sait ce qui l'attends, et ne veut pour rien au monde le revivre, ce que je comprends... »  
  
« Mais on peut pas lui dire toute la vérité non plus... »  
  
« Non on perd toute crédibilité si on découvre que c'est un coup monté... il arrêteront l'interrogatoire du moment qu'il le sauront, et crois moi notre complicité sera leur première question... »  
  
« On a déjà eu assez de mal à les convaincre de faire un interrogatoire, alors bon, t'as raison, au fait t'as trouvé comment assurer qu'il se tiendront à leur promesse de le libérer et d'informer les gens de son innocence si celle-ci ressortait de l'interrogatoire ? »  
  
« Ouais, c'était bidon, j'ai invité TOUTE la presse à y assister en live mais la je commence à douter que c'était une bonne idée, c'est d'autant plus de pression pour lui... »  
  
« Merde, merde et merde ! »  
  
« Bon on va devoir trouver un truc là ils nous attendent pour dans 1 heure, le visage d'Eiko était fatigué et triste, comment on va faire ?»  
  
« J'en sais trop rien. »  
  
« Bon, on a pas le choix, cherche Jess et Shuyin »  
  
« Pourquoi faire ? »  
  
« Ils vont nous accompagner, on va aller au ministère à la moldu, ce sera moins dur pour lui que si nous apparaissons en plein milieu d'une salle remplit de personnes voulant sa mort. »  
  
« Ca explique pas pourquoi on as besoin d'eux »  
  
« Si on déambule dans les rues avec Sirius combien de gens pensent tu vont vouloir l'attaquer ? »  
  
« Tous, mais c'est pas un problème pour nous, et tu »  
  
« Tu restera avec lui et moi et Jess et Shu, vont s'occuper de ses dingues et vont les arrêter de sorte à ce qu'il cale pas oki ? Et après ils viendront avec nous à l'interrogatoire, et si jamais je sens qu'il s'affaiblit de trop... »  
  
« Tu peut pas faire ça, se serait un carnage ! »  
  
« Je ne le laisserai pas mourir ! pour rien au monde, et si ces pauvres fous se mettent en travers de mon chemin ce ne sera pas de ma faute ! »  
  
« Pourquoi tu ... minute ! Tu va pas me dire que tu.... »  
  
« ARRETE tes conneries, il pourrait être mon père ! »  
  
« Ben si c'est comme ça, c'est bon, mais pourquoi tu prends tellement de risques ? »  
  
« Chut, il se réveille, ton sévère sans en être intimidant pour autant oki ? »  
  
« Roger ! »  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
Bon voilà le 2nd chapitre, j'espère que les fans de Sirius (comme moi) m'en voudront un peu moins... Ecrivez moi des Rewiew, plus j'en aurait plus vite y'aura une suite !!! 


	3. Le procès de Sirius

Réponse à l'unique rewiew :  
  
Shadow : merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, c'est très sympa, voilà la suite que pour toi !  
  
Sans trop de soucier de lui James le remit sur pied. ''Aller mon grand'' dit il simplement et le soutenant avec Eiko il le traînèrent vers la porte. Mais avant d'en franchir le seuil il commença à se débattre violemment, il ne voulait pas retourner à Azkaban, et encore moins mourir, pas maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Harry, pas maintenant que LUI étai de retour, pas maintenant quoi ! Se rendant compte que les deux le tenaient fixement et que tous ces efforts étaient sans effets, il se retrouva au bord des larmes, les retenant de justesse pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Au moment ou il se sentait vraiment perdu Eiko lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard, quelque chose qui lui rendit un petit espoir, mais si ce n'en était qu'un tout petit. Le sentiment néanmoins n'était que de courte durée. Une fois dans la rue, entre tous ces gens, il se rendit compte à quel point le chemin qu'il prenait le menait vers la mort. Car même si Jess et Lou retenait tous les petits Kamikaze du monde sorcier, il ne pouvaient empêcher que certains d'entre eux ne témoignent leur hostilité envers lui.  
  
Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite au ministère de la sorcellerie. Ce fut comme un flash que les couloirs défilèrent sous ces yeux et en un battement de cils il se retrouva dans la même pièce ou son premier ''procès'' lui fut fait. Seulement cette fois tous les juges étaient présent, en dépit de la dizaine de journaliste. Eiko et James l'installèrent sur la chaise au milieu de la chaise et il retint un cri quand il sentit les liens se serrer autour de lui. Pendant ce temps Jess et Lou se postèrent devant la porte comme pour l'empêcher d'une fuite de toute façon impossible. Un jeune magicien s'approcha de lui et le força à boire quantité d'un liquide qui lui était inconnu. Il commença à paniquer totalement quand on annonça que la dose de véritaserum [vrai quoi, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi si on a une telle potion on s'en sert pas en droit, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple nan ?] qu'il avait avalé était assez puissante pour lui faire avouer même ce qu'il avait enfoui dans son subconscient le plus profond, comme le jour de sa naissance si ça en chantait au juges. Il aurait voulu être partout mais pas ici, il aurait préféré mourir, car il allait devoir tout avouer, jusqu'à l'ordre du phénix, il allait tous les trahir. Son flux de pensés fut interrompu là, la main d'Eiko venait de se poser sur son épaule et elle était maintenant debout à côté de lui alors que les premières questions lui furent posées :  
  
- Quel est votre nom ?  
  
- Sirius Black, il parlait contre sa volontée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de répondre  
  
- Comment êtes vous arrivez ici ?  
  
- Eiko et les trois autres magiciens m'ont ammenés de froce.  
  
- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
  
- Je supose pour que l'on me soutire des information avant que l'on ne me tue.  
  
- C'est a peu prés ça oui. Bien qui était Lily et James Potter  
  
- Un couple, et mes meilleurs amis.  
  
- Que vous avez trahi ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Vous les avez donc vendus ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Pourtant le gardien de leur secret les a vendus à celui-dont-on-ne-doit- dire-le-nom  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Est vous ne les avez donc pas trahi ?  
  
- Si  
  
- Pourtant vous dites ne pas les avoir vendus  
  
- Je ne l'ai pas fait.  
  
- Qui d'autre alors ?  
  
- Peter  
  
- Peter comment ?  
  
- Peter Pettigrow  
  
- Vous dites donc que l'homme mort en...  
  
- Il n'est pas mort.  
  
- Ah oui ?  
  
- Il c'est coupé un doigt et est responsable de l'explosion. Il voulait qu'on le croit mort,  
  
- il était le rat de Ron Wesaley.  
  
- Un joli conte, mais comment aurait-il pu trahir Lily et James.  
  
- Il était le gardien.  
  
- Faux, vous étiez le gardien, souvenez-vous.  
  
- Je leur ait conseillé de prendre Petter, puisque tout le monde penserait qu'il m'avait choisit. Ainsi je n'aurai pas pu les vendre même sous veritasserum ou doloris.  
  
- C'est ...... noble de votre part, mais pourquoi dites vous alors les avoir trahi ?  
  
- Je leur ait conseillé Peter. Si je ne l'avais pas fait ils vivrait encore.  
  
Sa voix se cassa sur ces derniers mots. Tendis que la salle murmurait et que les journalistes prirent maintes photo et que les plumes volaient sur les parchemins. Le ministre de la sorcellerie se leva indigné et hurla N'importe quoi, il est coupable ça ne fait aucun doute, amener les détraqueurs ! Pardon ? Eiko resserra la prise autour de sa baguette, vous contestez l'effet d'une telle quantité de veritasserum et revenez sur votre promesse de le libérer si je prouvait son innocence ?  
  
Tous les journalistes étaient à présent tournés vers lui et il ne dit mot, ne sachant qu dire.  
  
Le lendemain matin à Grimault.  
  
Eiko et ces trois amis étaient confortablement installé autour de la table de cuisine avec Remus, Harry, la famille Weasley et ............ Sirius. Tous avaient en main un copie du ''Dail prophète'' Et contemplèrent avec joie la première page qui écrivait en gros :  
  
Sirius Black est innocent  
  
Après le procès Eiko avait ramené Sirius chez lui, et après avoir éviter quelques sort mortels, ou quasi mortels avec le corps de Sirius dans les bras avait réussit à expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé aux occupants de la maison, maintenant moins avide de tuer la kidnappeuse de leur hôte. Sirius avait finit par se réveiller et ne se souvenait plus de rien après son arrivée au ministère. Sa première idée fut qu'il devait être mort. Mais en voyant le sourire d'Eiko puis celui de Harry et Remus il comprit bien vite que non. Il avait fondu en larmes quand elle lui avait tendu l'exemplaire du daily. Cela faisait bien 20 minutes qu'il contemplait le titre de cet article avant même de lire l'article même. L'article était en fait assez court. Pas étonnant le titre prenait quasiment la demi page et sa photo l'autre moitié. Il n'en revenait pas, il était libre, et tout le monde le savait à présent.  
  
Voili voilou. Chap 3. encore des rewiews svp... 


	4. Poudlart tombe au main de 4 inconnus

Réponse à fandesirius : merci de ta rewiew, vrai quoi, si on a du veritasserum pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ?  
  
Presque tout le monde était maintenant entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner quand les deux grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en un bruit assourdissant. Comme vous le connaissez des films hypers mal fait en venait une fumée opaque qui en se dissolvant laissa apparaître 4 silhouette qui se révélèrent être deux adolescentes et deux adolescents. Sans aucune gêne ils s'avancèrent visiblement satisfait de toute l'attention qu'ils avaient captés. Une jeune femme en robe médiéval aux manches ¾ et longues (au point qu'elles traînait parterre) et au maquillage très complexe formait la tête de la marche. Elle avait un regard qui pouvait certainement tuer et aurait été l'incarnation de Morgane le Fay si elle n'avait pas les cheveux d'un blond doré avec quelques mèches encore plus bondes dedans. Elle était suivit par les 3 autres adolescent, la fille juste derrière elle les deux hommes respectivement à gauche et à droite derrière. Ils étaient par contre habillé plus contemporaine ment la jeune femme portait une jupe longue en jean et un haut en cache cœur, et les deux hommes un jean délavé un shirt blanc et une belle veste en jean tout aussi délavée. L'évadée du moyen-age s'avança à la table des professeurs ou Dumbeldore s'était déjà levé et serrait, sous sa robe, sa baguette en main. Elle lui balança presque un missive à la figure et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Comprenant qu'il était censé la lire, il ouvrit le parchemin et lu à voix basse pour lui la lettre :  
  
Proviseur Dumbeldore  
  
Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que Linoa se trouve devant vous avec sa garde formé d'une fille et de deux hommes. Ils seront 4 nouveaux élèves à Poudlard, ne vous faîtes aucun soucis pour leur niveau, vous verrez vite que ce ne sont pas les 3 semaines qu'ils on perdus qui les empêcherons de suivre en 5ème année. Servez vous du choixpeaux pour les classer dans leurs maisons respectives. Sachez également que Linoa a certains ''privilèges'' très agaçant, comme le fait de ne pas être tenue aux règles de votre école. Cela vous paraîtra incroyable, mais elle est sous la protection d'une des personnes les plus puissantes qu'il n'est. Ne la fâchez donc sous aucun prétexte, vous ne pouvez d'ailleurs pas la renvoyer de l'école quoi qu'elle face. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'elle serait de lui prouver un meurtre, et même là je doute que nous réussirions à la capturer sans perdre les ¾ de nos aurores. Cette fille est plus puissante que tout ce que j'ai vue jusqu'à présent, et je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi elle veut aller à Poudlard je sais juste que nous ne pourrons pas l'en empêcher.  
  
Le ministre de la magie.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la missive et dans le silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant un sourire de plus en plus arrogant se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle s'avança et demanda avec un amusement non dissimulé :  
  
Vous faites les présentailles ou je dois m'en occuper ? Non, je suis toujours encore le proviseur, et s'adressant à l'ensemble de Poudlard, Ceci sont.... Julien future Ravenclaw Julia future Gryffondore Luca future Huffelpuf Et moi c'est Linoa la future Serpentard. Je tient à vous prévenir tout de suite si mes trois amis son assez commodes je ne le suis pas le moins du monde. Je vais être classé dans les serpentards et je serais une des première sang impurs à l'être. Si sa pose un problème à quelqu'un qu'il se lève maintenant, ou plus tard s'il est un lâche, et qu'il me provoque en duel, d'ailleurs je suis pas dur à provoquer. Quand chacun de vous, doutant de mon pouvoir ce sera pris un bon sort dans la figure ce sera réglé. De plus je suis des études moldu en même temps, je serais donc absente pendant un mois pour passer mon bac. Etant donné que je suis inscrites à plusieurs clubs en même temps je suis la seule élève de Poudlard à pouvoir entrer et sortir de ce château quand et comme je veux. La aussi je propose un duel à toute personne trouvant ça injuste.  
  
C'est le moment que choisi Dumbeldore pour intervenir, elle provoquait  
toute l'école en duel dès la première heure, ça commençait bien, et il  
sentit la tentions monter, il commanda de chercher le choixpeau et  
interrompit Linoa, qui en profitât pour le fusiller du regard :  
  
Calmons nous, je tiens à préciser que le choix des maisons ce fera pour vous comme pour tout le monde. De plus Linoa, étant inscrites à plusieurs clubs extra scolaire à en effet la liberté de circulation, mais n'est en aucun enviable car elle lui vaut une belle surcharge de travail. Bon faisons le tri.  
  
Le tri fut vite fait, le chapeau décida comme l'avait prédit chacun des quatre nouveaux. Et ce fut avec un enthousiasme plus que feint que les maisons les accueillirent. Les plus récalcitrants furent les Serpentards, une sang-de-bourbe dans leurs rangs, beurk ! elle allait devoir en baver cette petite arrogante. Un brouhaha incroyable éclata quand les quatre jeunes quittèrent la salle visiblement peu intéressé par un déjeuné anglais. Les serpentards élaborèrent tout de suite un stratégie anti-Linoa. En premier lieu personne ne lui donnerait le mot de passe pour la salle commune, pas question de la laisser entrer, deuxièmement on allait la provoquer en duel à plus ou moins grands groupe, environ 10 à la fois, après chaque cours, elle l'avait cherché, et troisièmement elle était la cible d'un joli concours de ''faîte craquer Linoa et vous aurez un nimbus 2000'' sponsorisé par M Malfoy en personne.  
  
Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant les 4 jeunes réunit dans leur salle commune en remontant chercher leurs sacs.  
  
Voilà, bon je sais que c'est un changement assez radical de style MAIS il y aura une connexion dans ..... disons 5 ou six chapitres.... Alors à vous de voir si vous voulez la connaître. Et pliz, écrivez des rewiews, sinon je sais même pas si je vous saoule à mort ou pas 


	5. Le premier cours de potion de Linoa

Réponses au rewiews :  
  
Y'a pas de rewiew !!!!!! [commence à chialer] Vous aimez pas ma fic ? [regard suicidaire] Pourquoi vous mettez pas de rewiews ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn [va à la fenêtre, ouvre et .... ne saute pas] faut que je poste le 5ème chap quand même...... et puis le second c'est pas assez haut.....  
  
Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant les 4 jeunes réunit dans leur salle commune en remontant chercher leurs sacs.  
  
Malfoy s'avança fou de rage :  
  
- Comment t'es entrée ici ? Qui ta donné le putain de mot de passe ?! Et que font ... ces choses ici, dit-il en pointant les amis de Linoa  
  
- Oho, je pense que j'ai a faire au chef des Serpentards c'est ça ?  
  
- Je ...  
  
- Peu m'importe, je veux une réunion ici, ce soir à 20h battantes, tous les Serpentards ont intérêt à être présent, j'accepterai tous les duels que vous me proposerez et si s'en est un contre vous tous en même temps ! C'est ce soir que nous allons régler nos différents. Et que je vais vous expliquer qui je suis exactement.  
  
- Pourquoi devrions-nous venir , demanda malicieusement Malfoy.  
  
- Parce que vous ne voudrez pas rater une occasion de me mettre une bonne correction non ?  
  
- On sera tous là.  
  
Sur ce il quitta la salle commune, avec un mauvais pressentiment, elle étai trop sur d'elle cette petite pestasse.  
  
Premier cours de la journée : double potion.  
  
Rogue fit entrer nonchalamment les Serpentards et Gryffondors. Si Jess était à l'appel Linoa elle ne l'était pas. Les élèves s'installèrent et pendant que Rogue s'apprêtait à donner les instructions la porte s'ouvrit et Linoa apparut sur scène. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur très ...... plongeant disons, qui laissait très bien deviner avec quel générosité la nature avait conçue son poitrine. Elle portait avec ça un hot pen laissant voir la quasi totalité de ces jambes, qui étaient elles tout simplement incroyables. Elle s'installa, sans un mot d'excuse pour Rogue, au premier rang, juste à coté de Malfoy. Ce dernier voulut râler mais fut devancé par son professeur :  
  
- Pour qui vous prenez vous mademoiselle ? Et tout d'abord qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- Ah ben voilà ce que ça donne quand on loupe le ptit déj, c'est pas bon. Suis une des 4 new emmerdeurs de cette école.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et vous ne pensez pas que la moindre des politesse...  
  
- J'ai l'air de m'intéresser à la politesse ? Enfin tant qu'on n'est pas impoli avec moi ?  
  
- Eh ben j'enlève 150 points à votre maison qui doit être Gryffondor non ?  
  
- Je sens que nous deux ça va être génial, dit elle en s'avançant de façon très provocante, vous savez je suis une, elle s'avança d'avantage et lui chuchota, Serpentard.  
  
Le choc pour le professeur fut énorme, pour ne pas dire qu'il ne manqua que de peu l'arrêt cardiaque. Il mit quelques instant à se remettre du choc puis sortit précipitamment parler d'urgence au proviseur. Elle éclata simplement de rire et retourna s'installer près de Draco et sortit un livre moldu intitulé ''annales bac français''. C'est le moment que choisi Draco pour se débarrasser de sa voisine envahissante :  
  
- Qui ta demander de te mettre ici ?  
  
- Mon instinct d'emmerdeuse rien de mieux que le premier rang pour rendre dingue les profs.  
  
- Rogue est le chef de notre maison, je te déconseille de le provoquer !  
  
- Je provoque qui je veux. Enfin non pas vraiment, en fait j'aime bien provoquer tout le monde.  
  
- Ce qui te mettra tout le monde à dos.  
  
- Je l'espère bien, c'est le but de la manœuvre, sinon comment m'amuserais- je ?  
  
- Tu est folle.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Il allait sortir une jolie réplique sur son style d'habillement mais fut interrompu par le retour de Rogue.  
  
Bon chap 5, et que deux rewiews avec ça, snif, vous aimez pas ? mais pourquoi ? dites le moins snif, moi en pleine déprime et crise de paranoïa ? Prouve le !!!!!!!  
  
Bon mais plus sérieusement apparemment ça intéresse pas donc je vais en rester là. Histoire de plus saouler lol. 


	6. Linoa contre tous les Serpentards

Hihihihihihi me revoilà !!!! Quoi ? Mais vous avez pas sérieusement cru que je m'arêterai là ?! Moi aussi je suis une emmerdeuse en herbe ! Et puis j'ai eu deux rewiew pour ce 5e chapitre, et c'est autant que pour les 4 premiers alors voilà le 6ème chapitre, et toc, et pour ceux à qui sa plait pas ben vous avez qu'a le dire par une rewiew ! Ne suis pas chiante ????  
  
Réponse au rewiews :  
  
Shadow : Ben voilà ton vœux se réalise, voici la suite. Merci d'être uen lectrice si fidèle !  
  
Kaorulabelle : Voici chapitre 6, Linoa n'y est pas trop chiante, parce que j'avais déjà commencé le chapitre mais si tu veux le chapitre 7 sera pour toi avec des emmmerdeurs vraiment vraiment chiant. Et mici infiniment de m'avoir ajouté a tes favoris  
  
20h (battantes comme le voulait Linoa) dans la salle commune des Serpentards :  
  
Linoa se trouvait debout en plein milieu de la salle avec Julien Julia et Lucas deriière elle. Autour d'elle se trouvait une meute de Serpentards prêt à les attaquer au moindre signe de Draco :  
  
Heureuse de vous voir ici, commença Linoa qui fut tout de suite interrompue par Draco  
  
Que font-ils ici, ce ne sont pas des Sepentards, il y a même une Gryffondor !!  
  
Ah eux, t'en fait ils se batterons pas avec moi ils sont la pour l'explication que je devrais vous donner une fois que vous serez parterre.  
  
Bon sang elle est totalement cinglée de croire pouvoir nous batte  
  
Julia, Julien et Lucas mettez vous de cotés le taureau se met à charger.  
  
Les 3 éclatèrent de rire tout en sortant du cercle, s'en fut assez pour Draco il pointa sa baguette sur Linoa et le premier sort vola suivit immédiatement d'une centaine d'autre. Une grosse fumée envahit la salle tandis que les derniers sort volaient en direction de la jeune fille. Un malicieux sourire de satisfaction se dessina peut à peu sur les visages des Serpentards au fur et à mesure que la fumée s'évanouissait. Mais vous seriez étonnés de voir à quelle vitesse ce sourire disparu lorsqu'ils virent Linoa dans une genre de sphère, baguette en main, riant et les narguant. Apparemment elle n'avait essuyée aucun des nombreux sorts qui ne pouvaient traversé sa sphère de protection. D'un geste circulaire de sa baguette la sphère se mit à grandir puis explosa en un millième de seconde, les jetant tous à terre. C'est le moment qu'elle choisis pour attaquer, elle hurla ''GRA-VI-TOS''. Tous les Serpentards se retrouvèrent littéralement collés au sol comme s'ils pesaient un tonne. Aucun d'eux n'était capable de bouger ne serais-ce que le petit doit :  
  
Ben alors, plus personne n'ose se relever contre moi ?  
  
Je serait le premier à le faire si je saurait comment, même le fait de parler était dure sous un telle gravité  
  
[vous connaissez dragon ball, eh ben sonh goKu, il s'entraînait donc toujours sous une gravité de 100G, ben eux c'est pareil seulement que c'est pas des supersaierbidul et que donc ils se relèvent plus avant que ma ptite Linoa le veuille bien, nanananère]  
  
Ouais, ben tu sauras quoi apprendre maintenant. Bon je pense que je viens de démonter ma puissance nan ? Une sang impure bat une horde des plus purs- sangs de Poudlart, pas mal pour une premier jour. ''normalé'' Bon debout les amis la gravité à repris sa force normale.  
  
Comment t'as fait ça ?  
  
Avec le sort Gravitos, un des plus durs à maîtriser, il augmente la gravité d'environ cent fois sa force initial dans un périmètre dépendant de la volonté, ou le plus souvent de la puissance du sorcier qui lance le sort. Peut importe, vous ne l'apprendrez pas, il n'est pas enseigné, étant donné que très peu de magiciens ne l'apprennent avant leur 60ème année de pratique.  
  
Oui c'est ça, et toi tu le connais bien sure !  
  
Oui, disons que mes ancêtres étaient d'un ... genre spéciale, nous vivons d'après la philosophie japonaise, il faut apprendre tout ce que l'on peut apprendre.  
  
Tu serais pas un peu entrain de te foutre de nous là ?  
  
Pff, z'êtes nul si je me fou de vous c'est différents, de tout façon on s'en rend vite compte parce qu'au bout de 5 minutes je m'écroule de rire, ce soir je suis sérieuse du moins pour le prochain quart d'heure.  
  
Bon qu'es-ce que tu veux de nous ?  
  
Mettre une chose au claire, mes quatre amis rentrerons et sortirons d'ici comme il le leur plaira, et tant qu'il le leur plaira. Et avant que vous ne piquiez une nouvelle crise je vous explique pourquoi : ce sont mes amis  
  
Des amis dans des maisons adverses  
  
La politesse tu connais, on interromps pas les gens  
  
Je croyais que tu n'en a rien à faire de la politesse  
  
J'ai dis que j'en ai rien à faire tant que ça me concerne pas, les oreilles ça se lave mon grand (regard de Draco de se style OO avec la bouche grande ouverte)  
  
Mon grand ? Tu te prends pour qui ?!?!?!?!?! rétorqua ce dernier en se ressaisissant  
  
Du calme mon chou  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Revenons en à nos moutons, je disais donc que ce sont mes amis, et surtout mes soumis, il n'ont de loyauté qu'envers moi et personne d'autre, si en tant que leur supérieur je leur demanderai de sauter par cette fenêtre il le feraient  
  
Bon ma grande exagère quand même pas on t'aime et on te respecte mais on aime notre vie aussi, interrompu Julia qui sous le regard meurtrier de Linoa s'excusa vite fait et retourna à sa place.  
  
Donc ils vont me servir d'espion afin que je sache se qui se passe dans les autre maisons, et que je sois au courant de tout.  
  
C'est n'importe quoi, hurla Draco, le choixpeau s'en serait rendu compte  
  
Tu rigole ? Ce vieux truc ? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous savions déjà qui se retrouverai dans quel maison, et comment t'explique tu le fait que 4 élèves arrivant à la fin du 1er trimestre soit répartit, comme par hasard dans quatre maisons différentes ? Ce vieux bout d'étoffe est plus facile à manipuler qu'un marionnette, il suffit de penser au bonnes choses.  
  
.....  
  
Bon voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, si quelqu'un ose toujours encore rétorquer qu'il s'avance, comme ça je le tue et on en parle plus, car je vous préviens, j'ai plus envie de rigoler maintenant, alors allez vous coucher. (Oui oui elle a des changements d'humeur notre petite héroïne)  
  
Bon voilà le chapitre 6, je posterai bientôt le chap 7, il est en cours d'écriture, et j'en ait déjà finit deux autres qui viendront plus tard, oui j'écris parfois dans le désordre, moi anarchiste ? naaaaaaaaaaaan. 


	7. Les altersego de Linoa

Bon ça fait un bail que j'ai plus rien publiée sur cette fiction, donc voilà la suite de cette histoire, j'ai aussi vue que j'avais de sérieux problèmes avec la mise en page avec les chapitres précédents, j'essaye d'améliorer ça dans celui-ci, puis de les remplacer progressivement, merçi de votre compréhension.

Et voilà le chapitre 7 avec des emmerdeurs vraiment, comment dire, emmerdant.

Spéciale dédicace pour toi Kaorulabelle j'espère que les actions des néoenmmerdeur te plaisent ! même si linoa agit un peu en solo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Linoa sétait levée de très bonne heure ce matin, elle avait prévue beaucoup de choses, notamment de bien se faire connaître par tous le professeurs de Poudlart. Elle consulta son emploie du temps, défense contre les forces du mal, potion, herbologie, arthmancie, déjeunner. Hum, cette matinée lui sembla prommetteuse.

Premier cours de la journée défense contre les forces du mal avec Umbridge.

Comme a son habitude Linoa ne fut pas a l'heure, non pas parcequ'elle n'arrivait pas a se présenter devant la salle à l'heure mais par simple principe, jamais elle n'était venue à un cours sorcier à l'heure et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, aussi noire que sa chemise, au col boutonné jusqu'au bout et sa juppe étroite, mais pas sexy du tout pour une fois Elle avait les cheveux attaché et une paire de lunettes sur le nez, à la voir comme ça elle faisait faire des arrêts cardiaques. En chemin elle rencontra Lucas, qui semblait tout aussi désintérressé par les 10 minutes de retard qu'il avait. Ils entrèrent en classe ensemble, sans un mot d'excuse pour Umbrige, sa se comprend, et s'installèrent ensembles au premier rang, fier du regard qu'avait la prof à présent.

-Pour qui vous prennez-vous ?!

-… Ben, pour nous , la classe éclata de rire, vous savez professeur, nous n'avons pas tous des problèmes d'identitée comme vous, répondit Lucas de façon désintérressé.

-Bien, vous serrez en retenue le reste de la semaine, je veux vous voir à 17h, sans une seule seconde de retard

-Vous revez souvent ainsi les yeux ouverts ? lui demanda Linoa

-Pardon ?

-Non, je me demandais juste si vous êtes très naïves ou simplement stupide, quoi que je pense que vous soyez plutôt idiote, la classe avait arreté de rire, comprenant le sérieux de la situation, Linoa était allée trop loin

-VOUS !!! JE VOUS…

-Vous ? Linoa venait de se lever et défiait maintenant clairement la vieille grenouille, Vous allez quoi ? Ca m'intéresserait vraiment ! Vous faîtes partie du ministère, vous devez savoir qui je suis, bas à Umbridge, ou plutôt ce que je suis, fort pour que tous l'entendent, alors j'attends maintenant de votre part une excuse officielle à Lucas et moi pour votre manque de respect

-**JAMAIS**

-Vous **O-SEZ** ?

-Je…., elle se sentait en grand danger le regard de Linoa était meurtrier, je m'ex…...cuse .

-Bien, pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi ainsi tout de suite ? Et maintenant pour appuyer vos mots vous allez rajouter, hum disons 1500 points à chacune de nos maisons.

-Je ne peux,

-Tss tss tss, n'étions nous pas déjà à ce point ?

-Oui, voilà vos points.

-Bien merci, continuez votre cours sans nous, intervint Lucas, Linoa et moi avons mieux à faire pour le moment.

Et les deux jeunes quittèrent leurs camarades muets dans un éclat de rire. Ils décidèrent de sécher le cours de potion et d'en faire un second petit déjeuner. Ils se quittèrent ensuite ayant des cours différents et Linoa partit pour le cours d'herbologie. Elle arriva 5 minutes en retard, entrit en trombe dans la classe et …… s'excusa ???!!!!

-Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment, haletement comme pour reprendre son souffle, désolée, je n'ai pas trouvée la salle, je suis si désolée, veuillez m'excuser

-Il n'y a pas de problème installez vous.

-Merci du fond du cœur

Elle alla s'intaller, _devinez à côté de qui_ à côté d'un Draco eberlué.

-Depuis quand tu t'excuse toi ? Et ces quoi ce deux nattes on dirait un gosse.

-Depuis tous les cours d'herbologie et pendant tous les cours d'herbologie, niark niark niark, tu va me voir de mon côté gamine !!!!!

-Quoi ?

-Professeur ?

-Oui Linoa ?

-Quel est le sujet du jour ?

-Nous allons reprendre les mandragores, en tant que petites révision.

-Les mandra- quoi ?

-Mandragores ma chère, ne les connaissez vous pas ?

-Non madame.

-Mais voyons elles font parties des plantes magiques de bases !

-Ah bon, et pourquoi faut-il des plantes en magie ( éclat de rire de toute la classe).

-Silence ! Ne riez pas de vos camarades. Ma chère êtes-vous sure que vous êtes une 5ème année ?

-Mais …. (lèvre inférieur qui tremble dangereusement) ….. vous voulez …… (larmes qui commencent à couler) dire que je suis nulle ? Oh mon dieu ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn bon là il faut s'imaginer une classe totalement ahuris, une prof affolée, et un Julien mort de rire

-Non non non…. Silvous-plaît calmez-vous. Bon sang qu'ai-je fait. Ecoutez, vous n'avez qu'un petit décalage (redoublement des pleurs) non non un tout tout tout petit (prof exaspérée) calmez-vous par pitié.

-snif, snif, je suis vraiment pas en retard ?

-Non (tu parle age mental 3 ans, mais si je veut pas d'innondation je me tais) Bon chacun de vous vas prendre un cache-oreille.

-Pourquoi professeur ?

-La mandragore pousse un cri aigu quand on la sort de terre.

-Pourquoi on la sortirait de terre ?

-Pour s'en servir ?

-Et pourquoi voudrait-on se servir d'un truc qui cri ?

-Parcequ'il le faut pour les potions.

-Mais pourquoi crient-elles ?

-Parcequ'elles n'aiment pas sortirent de terre, dit la prof entre ses dents

-Mais pourquoi ? il fait beau dehors.

-GRR s'en est ainsi, t'as qu'à leur demander !!!!

-OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN vous me detestez, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout le reste de l'heure se passa comme ça, la classe se tordait de rire pendant que Linoa étouffait la prof de ces ''pourquoi ?''. A la fin du cours tous les élèves avaient le hoquet et la prof s'était arrachée la moitié de ses cheveux. Vint le cours d'arithmancie. Là encore elle vint en retard, cette fois les cheveux en pet, et croyez moi, quand je dis en pet, je veux dire en pet ! Elle portait de nouveau des lunettes mais cette fois elles étaient énormes, vraiment énorme et ronde, des vrais lunettes gag quoi. Ces longs cheveux se dressaient partiellement à la verticale. Elle portait la robe de magicien, seulement elle la portait à l'envers, et dans son cafouillis de cheveux s'étaient perdus quelques papiers et plumes. Elle s'intalla au premier rang, comme toujours à côté de notre aristocrate :

-Waouh, tu t'es fait cette beauté pendant ces 5 minutes ?

-Ouaip, exprès pour se cours, tu va voir, on vas de nouveau rigoler

Draco s'attrapa entrain de penser qu'au fond elle était pas mal du tout, mais se frappa très vite mentalement d'avoir pensé ça d'elle. Le professeur interpella la jeune fille pour lui demander la cause de son retard, celle-ci ne releva la tête qu'au troisième appel, mais au lieu de répondre elle regarda à droite, à gauche, à droite, derrière elle, en dessous de la chaise, sur le plafond, à gauche, de nouveau à droite, et encore une fois derrière elle, puis elle regarda le professeur inclina la tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, puis elle s'avança un peu comme pour mieux voir, finalement elle haussa les épaules et se remit à écrire frénétiquement sur un bout de papier tout bleu déjà. Autant le dire tout de suite, la classe qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de son rire repartit tout de suite dans une magnifique cacophonie. Le professeur preféra oublier sa question de peur que cette étrange bebete au premier rang n'ait la rage.Trewnlay commença son cours, et Linoa continua à gribouiller frénétiquement sur son bout de chiffon. Le professeur leur donna un exercice à faire et elle prit un nouveau parchemin qui ressembla vite au premier, toutes les 5 minutes elle hurlait EUREKA, puis marmonnait que non, se parlait à soi-même sous le regard éberlué du professeur et les éclats de rire de ses camarades. De cette façon l'heure passa à vol d'oiseau_ kuikui._

Tous les élèves étaient maintenant dans la grande salle, et les tours de Linoa étaient le sujet de discussion n°1. Elle n'était néanmoins pas à côté de Draco, contrairement à son habitude, d'ailleurs elle n'était pas plus présente que ces trois gardes du corps. Personne ne la revit de l'après-midi, et ces trois amis ignoraient toutes questions à son sujet. Doucement mais sûrement Draco commençait à se faire du soucis quand il se retrouva encore seul au dernier cours. Il se demandait si un des prof n'avait pas finit par la tuer en douce… Mais quand il entra dans la salle commune Linoa s'y trouvait entrain de lire son annale. Il fonça droit vers elle :

-**NON MAIS OU ETAIT TU PASSE** ?

-Oh, tu t'es fais du soucis pour moi Drake ? Je suis vraiment désolée mon mamour, mais j'ai pas que l'école de sorcier tu sais, mais tu as raison mon chou, la prochaine fois je te préviens, en fait je viens jamais les après-midi.

-Ça y est t'es repassé en mode ''chatte en chaleur'' ? rétorqua ce dernier en s'affalant dans une chaise à ses côté.

-Non, pas plus que je ne le suis par nature.

-Oué, c'était quoi tout ce cirque ce matin ?

-OH, ce n'étaient que trois de mes alters-ego, histoire d'emmerder les profs.

-Je vois, tu fais ça professionnellement.

-Et mesdames et monsieurs, nous avons un gagnant, Draco Malfoy ce petit génie à trouvé la vrai nature de MOI.

-T'es folle

-Merci, je sais.

Dans le bureau de Dumbeldore la port s'ouvrit en trombe :

-c'est à quel sujet ?

-LINOA dirent les proffesseurs en chœur

-Ah oui ? Qu'a t'elle fait ?

-Elle est folle

-Demoniaque

-Gamine

-Dangereuse

-Intolrable

-Arriérée mentale

-Du calme, vous pourriez vous mettre d'accord ?

-NON !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà mon chapitre ce finit sur une bagarre avec plein de fumée, et une autrice qui saute en plein dedans pour se bagarrer aussi.

Puis j'aimerais bien des rewiews, svivoupléééééééé……

Et au fait, beta readeuse/readeur cherché, et d'urgence vu mon cruel manque de connaissance en grammaire !!!

Micci d'avance !


End file.
